nada es lo que parece
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: ¿y si por fin tuvieras todo lo que deseaste, y al final no tuvieras nada? ¿y si despertaras un dia y descubrieras que todo lo que has vivido no fue real?. eso fue lo que le paso a naruto uzumaki, y ahora tendra que adaptarse a su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada es lo que parece**

**Prólogo**

Era un día normal para el, como hokage de la aldea tenia que levantarse temprano, así que comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules, dispuesto a levantarse pero no quería, tenia su brazo sobre su esposa, abrazándola hacia si, la veía dormir, su largo cabello negro-azulado, sus ojos perla cerrados y sus labios tenia una sonrisa dando a entender al chico que estaba soñando muy felizmente. Al final con mucha fuerza de voluntad se levanto de la cama y camino al baño de su apartamento, al entrar abrió la regadera y se baño con agua fría, para terminar de despertarse, al salir del baño se seco su cabello rubio y se termino de secar su cara, se vistió y antes de salir, le dio un beso a su esposa.

-te veré después Hinata-chan-y tras estas palabras salió del cuarto.

-yo también Naruto-kun- dijo ella, llevaba despierta cerca de cinco minutos, por lo que pudo oír lo ultimo que el rubio le dijo,-te amo- y tras estas palabras volvió a conciliar el sueño.

Al salir de su departamento rumbo a la oficina hokage, observo toda la aldea, ciertamente había cambiado, y mucho. Tras la batalla con pein la aldea fue destruida, pero comenzó su reconstrucción, pero debido a la guerra fue aplazada un poco. Al terminar esta, Naruto volvió a la aldea junto con varios ninjas, no todos, por que algunos habían muerto en aquel combate, pero al final logro matar a quien decía ser madara, y al final logro traer de vuelta consigo a su amigo Sasuke, los recuerdos de esa guerra a veces le traían escalofríos, pero otras veces le sacaban una sonrisa, por ejemplo, cuando trajo a Sasuke, cuando se aliaron las cinco naciones, y hasta ahora vivían en paz, y mas que nada, cuando le dijo a Hinata que la amaba y después de aproximadamente un año, cuando fueron mayores de edad, se casaron, por lo que hiashi, quiso matarlo, pero termino aceptándolo cuando fue nombrado hokage.

Con todos estos recuerdos no noto cuando llego a la oficina hokage, justo en ese momento recordó otro gran momento, cuando tsunade le dijo que el seria el próximo hokage, la felicidad no cupo en el y lo primero que hizo fue correr por toda la aldea gritando la noticia.

Al entrar a la oficina vio todo el papeleo que había en su escritorio y sin mas se dispuso a checarlo.

Ya era medio día y le dio hambre, por lo que estaba más que decidido a ir a comer algo, de preferencia ramen, pero en ese momento alguien entro a la oficina, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a Naruto.

-justo a tiempo Hinata-chan, ya tenia hambre ´ttebayo-decía energéticamente.

-que bien, porque te hice mucho de comer…-al llegar al escritorio le dio un beso a su esposo-además te dije que después te vería…-Naruto quedo un poco sorprendido.

-entonces estabas despierta-le dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-tu no eres el único que tiene cosas que hacer por las mañanas-le respondió con una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

-entonces no te pude besar en vano…-comenzó a hacer un puchero, como un niño al que le niegan un dulce.

-vamos Naruto… compórtate-comenzó a "regañar" la Hyuuga-ya eres grande… los dos ya somos grandes.

-si, pero… yo siempre te veré igual Hinata-chan-y tras esas palabras se lanzo a darle un abrazo a su esposa.

-vamos Naruto… suéltame-decía entrecortadamente ya que el rubio comenzó a castigarla haciéndole cosquillas.

-no Hinata-chan por hacerme esperar por un beso mereces un castigo…-decidido siguió con su "tortura". Hasta que Hinata se volteo y le quedo viendo de frente, no cual el rubio no desaprovecho y la beso a lo que ella respondió.

-ya estas mejor-dijo la chica al separarse a lo que el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza por lo que ella lo volvió a besar.

-creo que ya estoy un poquito mejor ´ttebayo-dijo finalmente el chico para después liberar a la chica.

-bien además de traerte de comer… vine a ver que misiones tengo hoy…-revelo la peli-azul y para su no tanta sorpresa el rubio puso una cara algo triste.

-no te dejare ir a ningún lugar-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-naruto…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se oyó una explosión cerca de la aldea llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes-que…¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-no lo se…-respondió serio el rubio-pero lo mejor será ir a ver- y tras eso los dos salieron al lugar de los hechos. Al llegar encontraron a un par de ninjas de la aldea malheridos que tenían clavados varios kunais.-¿Quién…quien les hizo esto?-pregunto el rubio a los dos shinobis.

-fue…-iba a decir uno pero antes de terminar la frase fue atravesado por un kunai, causando su muerte, y la atención de los dos presentes. Al ver a ese sujeto no lograron ver su rostro ya que traía puesta una mascara que cubría su cara.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto seriamente el oji-azul.

-tu peor pesadilla-respondió el hombre, para después dirigirse, con una gran velocidad hacia Hinata, y antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo, el sujeto ya le había clavado una espada a la chica, causando que esta escupiera sangre y que Naruto lo viera con una cara de horror al ver como su esposa caía muerta, al sacar la espada de ella se dirigió al rubio listo para atravesarlo de igual manera-es hora de despertar, Namikaze Naruto-eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Naruto antes de que todo se volviera obscuro y lo ultimo que sintiera era como algo atravesaba su piel justo en donde estaba su corazón…

* * *

><p>Intentaba abrir los ojos sin ganas, pero al recordar a su esposa siendo atravesada por una espada hizo que despertara bruscamente, buscando con la mirada a la chica peli-azul, pero en su lugar vio algo mas que lo dejo perplejo. Frente de el estaban dos personas que creía muertas.<p>

-naruto…-dijo una mujer al filo del llanto, las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos color violeta-has… despertado.-y de repente se lanzo a abrazar al chico para su sorpresa.

La mujer tenia un cabello rojizo y sus ojos eran de un tono mas o menos morado, además noto que traia un vestido de color entre blanco y beish. Al lado de la mujer estaba un hombre alto, con un traje de empresario, con un cabello rubio algo desalborotado, como el suyo, y unos ojos del mismo tono azul. Naruto no podía creerlo quienes estaban frente de el eran sus padres, los que creía muertos por culpa de madara.

-me alegra que aigas despertado… hijo-dijo ahora el hombre, lo cual sorprendió al rubio y recordó las ultimas palabras de aquel sujeto extraño.

_-es hora de despertar, Namikaze Naruto-_

Naruto no entendía nada, ¿que rayos estaba pasando?, pero mas importante, ¿donde estaba sus esposa?

* * *

><p>hola!<p>

aqui esta una historia que se me ocurrio, y quise escribirla antes de que se me olvidara.

espero que les guste y se interesen en leerla, y si me comienzo a salir de lo importate haganmelo saber, esque soy muuuuy distraida. (igual que mi hermano ¬w¬)


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 1**

¿Que rayos estaba pasando?, era la pregunta que tenia Naruto en la mente, ¿Cómo es que sus padres seguían vivos?, no es que no lo deseara, de hecho estaba muy feliz pero no sabia como expresarlo, pero se suponía que habían muerto por culpa de madara.

Morir, eso le recordó, ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?, lo ultimo que recordaba es que fueron atacados por un ninja y luego…

-hijo, ¿estas bien?-dijo minato sacando de sus pensamientos a su hijo.

-si…pa-papa-naruto estaba en shock, desde hace mucho siempre quiso pronuncias esa palabra, y ahora que al fin lo había hecho, ¿Por qué no se sentía tan feliz como cuando lo pensaba? Siempre se imagino a si mismo abrazando a sus padres diciéndoles cuanta falta le hicieron y, ahora que estaban enfrente de el, en carne y hueso ¿Por qué no lo hacia?. Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo eran las cosas…SUS PADRES ESTABAN AHÍ, por que desperdiciar ese tiempo pensando cuando se puede dejar llevar por ese momento, tal vez era un sueño, de ser así tendría que aprovecharlo antes de que desaparecieran y el despertara, dándose cuenta de la triste realidad.

-MAMA, PAPA!-grito Naruto cuando al fin había reaccionado, asustando a los dos adultos enfrente de el-que bien que estén vivos, que bien que no los haiga matado madara por culpa del kyuubi- esas palabras confundieron a sus padres, ellos ¿muertos?, ¿kyuubi?.

-¿ha que te refieres hijo?, ¿Quién es madara?, y ¿Quién es kyuubi?-pregunto su madre, sorprendiendo al rubio menor.

-¿entonces eso jamás paso?-pregunto el mas para si mismo-¿en donde estoy?-pregunto notando el extraño lugar, un monitor de signos vitales, una cama de hospital, y afuera de la puerta se podía oír que alguien llamaba a un doctor, Naruto sabia que era un hospital, pero el de la aldea no era así.

-en el hospital… has estado aquí desde… el accidente-dijo su padre algo triste.

-¿accidente?-pregunto el chico confundido

-hace cuatro años, fuimos a ver a tu tio jiraiya, y cuando veníamos de regreso, un auto se nos atravesó y chocamos, tu madre y yo no salimos tan lesionados pero tu…-cada palabra lo ponía mas triste-tu no tuviste tanta suerte, fuiste el mas afectado, te llevaron rápidamente a terapia intensiva, te operaron y lograron hacer que vivieras, pero… quedaste en coma desde entonces… has estado en coma los últimos años hijo-esa historia hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera. Rápidamente se dirijio hacia la ventana la cual tenia la cortina cerrada y, al abrirla, vio lo que jamás había visto, la aldea, no estaba ahí, en su lugar había distintos edificios de concreto, unos en vez de carretas usaba algo llamado "autos", las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero no se veía existencia de algún ninja ahí.

-entonces… todo lo que vivi… no fue real… todas las peleas… los amigos… ¿nada existió?…todo fue un sueño…-

-así es hijo, todo ha sido un sueño, producto de tu imaginación, pero ¿a que te refieres con peleas y amigos?

Entonces la gran vida que tenia no existía en lo mas minimo, sus amigos, no eran sus amigos, Hinata, no era su esposa, el, no era hokage… entonces, ¿Qué tenia?, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Tenia que saber que era todo lo que veía.

-¿en donde estoy?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a lo que veía afuera.

-en la ciudad de Konoha-respondió su madre.

-¿Quién soy?-volvió a preguntar.

-eres Naruto Namikaze, nuestro hijo y futuro dueño de Namikaze corp.-naruto estaba absorto, entonces, nada de lo que había vivido… ¿era real?, ¿todo había sido un sueño?-¡ah! Y ahora también, prometido de sakura haruno-respondió con una sonrisa su padre, esperando lo mismo de su hijo.

-¿¡que!-eso sorprendió aun mas al chico,-¿Por qué?-esta vez su voz se oyó un poco enfadada.

-crei que eso era lo que querías, que sakura fuera tu novia-pregunto algo confundido su padre-siempre decias que la amabas, que querías que ella fuera tu novia, y que dejara de perseguir a Sasuke-fueron las palabras de su padre- a los pocos días de que caíste en coma, ella fue a verlo y le dijo a sus padres que lo quería, así que ambos padres decidieron comprometerlo para cuando el despertara, pero viendo los padres de sakura que el no despertaba estaban a punto de romper el compromiso.

-pero yo… ya no la amo…-esas palabras sorprendieron a ambos padres.

-pero… tu siempre decias que era la chica de tus sueños, que querías que ella estuviera contigo… que te ayudaramos a que ella fuera tu novia, que hablaramos con sus padres para que la convencieran, tu estabas mas que enamorado, entonces ¿Qué paso? Tu no pensabas así antes de que ese accidente pasara-esta vez hablo su madre.

-lo se…-entonces… el, ¿aun en ese mundo amaba a sakura?, eso quiere decir, que ahí estaban todos su amigos, todos sus conocidos, pero lo mas importante, que también estaba Hinata, ante este pensamiento sonrio-pero yo me he enamorado de alguien mas…-respondio feliz el chico.

-¿de quien hijo?-pregunto algo sorprendido su padre.

-pronto lo sabrán…-respondió con una sonrisa zorruna-por que pronto… ella va a estar conmigo…-respondio aun mas alegre sorprendiendo aun mas a sus padres.

-_espero verte pronto Hinata-chan-_pensó el chico-_y esta vez serás mi esposa de verdad-_y tras esos pensamientos sonrio aun mas que antes.

la unica pregunta que tenía era...¿que pasaría ahora?

* * *

><p>se que esta bastante cortito, pero queria dejar el primer capitulo en el hospital, asi que el siguiente lo tratare de hacer mas largo.<p>

además yo escribo cuando se me da, y perdón si me comienzo a atrasar en esta o en otra historia en la que esten interesads.

sigan leyendo y comente, diganme si les gusto porfa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

¿Por que tardaban tanto en darlo de alta?, ya llevaba tres días en el hospital y no lo dejaban salir, según decían, era para ver si no había un cambio o si no estaba débil o algo así, ya lo estaban hartando, por eso decidido que si no lo daban de alta ese mismo día, el se iría quisieran o no. En ese momento entró alguien a la habitación sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

-buenos días Naruto, ¿aun me recuerdas?-preguntaba una chica de cabello rosa corto y unos lindos ojos verdes que encantarían a cualquier chico, menos a el, por que el ya estaba enamorado y, aunque no realmente, casado.

-como no recordarte sakura-chan-respondió con una gran sonrisa el rubio, viendo que su amiga era igual que en sus sueños cuando tenían 16, por que tenían esa edad. Tenia el cabello corto poco arriba de los hombros con un listón rojo adornando su cabello rosa, su cuerpo se veía igual que en ese sueño, entonces, ¿hinata seria igual que en sus sueños?, ¿lo amara igual que ahí?, eran preguntas que le venían en ese momento.

-me dijeron tus padres que ayer le contaste todo lo que "viviste" en tus sueños…-dijo con un leve rubor-y que… incluso… soñaste que te casabas con… la mujer que amas…-ella creía que era ella la de aquellos sueños, la que estaba al lado del rubio, la persona con quien el estaba por iniciar una familia.

-así es sakura-chan y siento que aunque haiga sido un sueño… todavía la amo…-dijo feliz el rubio al recordar lo que había pasado ayer en la tarde.

_-y dime hijo…¿Qué has estado soñando los últimos años?-preguntó algo curioso su padre-mencionaste algo acerca de unos amigos y peleas ¿a que te referías?-_

_-o es verdad… no creerán todo lo que me paso… claro, en mis sueños, claro al principio no es una historia muy linda que digamos, pero al final…-y en ese momento comenzó a relatar su vida ninja, desde que era un ninja, los rangos, los maestro, como el suyo eran un distraído sin remedio que llegaba sumamente tarde, también les hablo acerca de la pelea con el kyuubi, quien era y al que al final resulto que su nombre real era kurama. Sus padres lo seguía sorprendiéndose por los momentos tan triste y divertidos que tuvo su hijo, no se podían imaginar que era vivir solo, que toda la aldea te odiara, no haber conocido a tus padres, lo entendieron, vivieron la historia casi como el, y finalmente llego la mejor parte de su historia-y entonces al final me case con la mujer que amo, y un día normal en el que iba a la oficina, me fue a ver me llevo de comer y…-su rostro cambio de felicidad a tristeza al recordar lo ocurrido- hubo una explosión fuera de la aldea… fuimos a ver y al llegar vimos dos ninjas muertos… y después…-de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas-quien mato a los dos ninjas nos ataco y la mato…frente a mi, y después me ataco a mi-tras esas palabras sus padres lo veían absortos._

_-entonces… tu vida ahí no fue de lo mas linda hijo…-dijo su padre tratando de levantarle los ánimos,-pero ya estas aquí con tu madre y con migo y ahora seremos la familia que nunca fuimos ahí-dijo para después sonreír._

_Naruto abrazo a sus padres muy feliz de que lo entendieran y no lo cuestionaran por lo que había soñado, claro omitió ciertas parte, como quien era su sensei, algunas partes de la guerra y pero sobre todo omitió quien era su esposa._

_-y dime hijo…¿Quién es mi nuera?-pregunto su madre al deshacer el abrazo._

_-si mas no me equivoco… pronto la conocerás-respondió feliz el chico._

-ya veo… me alegra que haigas amado a tu esposa, Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, ella es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo-decía mientras hacia señas- es la mejor cocinera, me encantaba comer lo que me preparaba, las sonrisas que me daba, pero sobre todo… me encantaba saber que estaba conmigo y con nadie mas… aunque ella también tuvo una dura vida-dijo recordando a su "suegro" hiashi-pero aun así jamás dejo de sonreír-

-bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, así que te dejo, ah!, me dijeron tus padres que te dijera que mañana te darán de alta-y tras dar el mensaje se fue.

-enserio?-pregunto feliz-gracias sakura-chan- dijo dándole una sonrisa causando que la chica de pelo rosa se sonrojara.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

**-**bien, ya te hemos checado por completo y estas en perfecto estado-decía el doctor checando su expediente medico-así que te puedes ir hoy mismo-

-ya era hora-dijo efusivamente el rubio-ya me estaba aburriendo en este lugar-

-si, no te preocupes, ahora solo depende de tus padres sacarte de aquí-comento el doctor dando una sonrisa.

-bien hijo, vendremos por ti en un rato-esas palabras lo confundieron ¿Qué no lo sacarían en ese momento de ahí?-tu madre y yo tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas antes de que regreses a casa-

-esta bien aquí los espero,-dijo dando una gran sonrisa-pero traten de no tardar mucho, por que ya me quiero ir de aquí-

Después de un par de horas, minato y kushina regresaron por Naruto, para llevarlo al lugar donde les hacia tanta falta, su hogar, Naruto subió a la limusina y en el camino iba viendo tono, los enormes edificios, las personas caminando, uno que otro avión, una línea de tren, tiendas, casas, todo en general. Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió al verla.

-¿en serio vivo aquí?-pregunto a sus padres acerca de esa, no casa, ¡mansión!, a lo que sus padres asintieron.

-bienvenido de vuelta Naruto-dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

Al entrar a la gran casa vio cientos de cosas que parecían antiguas y costosas, unos muebles muy decorados que se veían caros, diversas personas dentro de aquel lugar.

_Esta casa es incluso mas grande que la mansión Hyuuga en Konoha-_pensó el chico, pero luego recordó-_hyuuga…Hinata-_extrañaba a sus esposa, llevaba tres días sin verla, quería verla, necesitaba verla, ¿pero como?.

-naruto…-llamo su padre- la próxima semana regresas a la escuela…-dijo su padre esperando la normal actitud de su hijo, negarse rotundamente a ir, por que era muy aburrido, por que no servía de nada o cualquier otra excusa.

-_la escuela…me_ _pregunto si_…-pensó-esta bien-dijo finalmente para sorpresa de ambos padres.

-enserio Naruto?-preguntó incrédula su madre a lo que el rubio asintió-bueno, lo mejor será que te pruebes el uniforme para saber si todavía te queda-dijo todavía incrédula.

-mama?-su madre volteo a verlo cuando la llamo-¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?-pregunto algo avergonzado.

-permítame llevarlo, señor-hablo un hombre de una edad que se veía algo avanzada a lo que el chico asintió y lo siguió.

Al entrar a su cuarto se sorprendió, todo era demasiado grande, ese cuarto era incluso más grande que su departamento. Corrió a su cama y se acosto a ella poniendo sus manos tras su nuca y siguió pensando ¿Qué le preparaba el destino ahora?

* * *

><p>al fin se me ocurrio algo, desde apartir de hoy tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos...<p>

tal vez haga lo mismo que masashi y publique cada semana... me daria tiempo para pensar

n.n gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**El lunes de la siguiente semana…**

Naruto se levanto mas temprano de lo normal por una simple razón, ese día entraría a la escuela, por alguna razón quería conocer a sus compañeros. Hacia tres días que sus padres le dijeron el nombre de su preparatoria "Konoha gakuen", eso le dio muchos ánimos de conocer a sus compañeros, quizás… solo quizás… ellos fueran…, en ese momento despertó de sus suposiciones, el desde ese día esperaba con ansias el lunes, y ese día tan esperado, no podía esperar mas para ir a la preparatoria, algo que jamás creyó acababa de ocurrir, tenia ganas de ir a la escuela.

-naruto…-hablo su madre desde afuera-ya levanta…-pero se detuvo al entrar a la habitación de su hijo, y verlo ya listo para irse a la escuela-veo hijo…-le decía viéndolo de arriba abajo-que tienes muchas ganas de ir a la escuela-

-si, mama-le respondió feliz el rubio-es que quiero comprobar algo lo mas pronto posible, así que por eso quiero llegar lo mas rápido que se pueda a la escuela-

-bien, baja a desayunar…-y tras esas palabras cerro la puerta.

Naruto se vio al espejo con su nuevo uniforme puesto, consistía en un pantalón azul marino con bolsillos ocultos a ambos lados, y una blusa de botones blanca, con un bolsillo en la parte derecha y en ambas esquinas de los brazos tenia el símbolo de Konoha, igual que las bandas ninja, esto le trajo a Naruto recuerdos de sus tantas misiones.

Al bajar Naruto desayuno lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que su mama lo regaño, después de una media hora, se subió a la limosina que lo llevo a la preparatoria. Esa era una escuela realmente grande. Ahora por fin conocía aquel lugar. Era un edificio de unos 6 pisos, con un enorme patio y varias persona en el, optando el mismo uniforme que el. Al bajar del auto se dirijio a la oficina del director, a base de que algunos alumnos de la escuela le daban indicaciones, entre ellos vio a algunos que aparecieron en su sueño. Al llegar a la oficina de la directora se sorprendió al ver a tsunade sentada tras ese escritorio.

-vaya Naruto, es verdad que has despertado…-dijo feliz la mujer de cabello rubio, ojos cafes, y delantera extremadamente grande.

-_igual como la recuerdo, tsunade-obachan-_pensó el rubio mientras en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa-así es-dijo feliz.

-bien, supongo que vienes por tu horario de clase-y al decir eso le dio una hoja con horas y salones anotados-lo mejor será que te lleve a tu primer clase, ya que no sabras donde queda tu salón-así que se paro de su silla y camino a la puerta, llevándose a Naruto consigo.

En el camino tsunade aprovecho para mostrarle el plantel al chico, mientras este el decía que tuvo un sueño raro mientras estuvo en coma. Al llegar al salón vio a varios rostros conocidos. Vio a sakura inmediatamente mientras esta lo saludaba al lado de Sasuke, que lo veía serio pero con una sonrisa de medio lado, en otro lado del salón vio a chouji "hablando" con Shikamaru, ya que este solo estaba recostado oyendo a su amigo mientras veía a través de la ventana. En otro lado del salón vio a shino con kiba, hablando de cosas triviales, y al dirijir de nuevo su vista hacia sakura, vio a su lado a ino y al otro a…

-_hinata…-_pensó feliz, ahí estaba la chica que amaba, con la que se caso en sus sueños, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una falda azul marino unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, y la misma blusa escolar-buenos días-saludo al grupo. Recibiendo un saludo de ino y Hinata, en esta ultima se podía ver cierto rubor en sus mejillas –_así que… eres igual que la Hinata-chan que conozco-_pensó mientras se dibujaba una boba sonrisa en su cara.

-vaya Naruto-hablo ino-has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi-dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo-hasta te vez mas guapo- dijo un poco coqueta.

-cuidado ino, que de quien estas hablando es mi prometido…-esto ultimo borro la sonrisa de Naruto, y aunque nadie lo noto solo el, también la de Hinata. Era verdad, ahora estaba comprometido con sakura, aunque el se había enamorado de Hinata, y por lo visto, sakura estaba feliz de que Naruto estuviera en camino de casarse con ella.

-que bien que ya estés con nosotros dobe-dijo el uchiha divertido. Naruto sonrío por sus adentros, solo esperaba que Sasuke no se volviera el chico frio que fue a esa edad. _Dobe, _si en definitiva ese lugar se parecía demasiado al mundo ninja.

-a mi también, teme-dijo feliz el rubio, extrañaba esas peleas con su amigo. Sus padres en ese tiempo que estuvo en casa, le contaron todo lo que no recordaba. Sasuke, era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos del su padre y mikoto, la mama de Sasuke, era la mejor amiga de su madre junto con una tal hana.

-extrañaba molestar a un dobe como tu-decía el chico azabache divertido.

-y yo a un teme como tu-repetía el rubio.

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-ya ustedes dos, apenas esta comenzando el día y ya van con sus peleas habituales-dijo sakura ya molesta de eso. Mientras que todos se reían.

-hola Naruto-recibió una ruidosa bienvenida por parte de kiba, mientras que shino solo asentía.

-vaya… Naruto… que bueno… que hayas… despertado- hablo chouji entre cada fritura que comía.

-a mi también me agrada verte, chouji…-dijo viendo a su amigo-¡a ti también shikamaru!-le grito al chico que seguía en la silla, pero que esta vez tenia la cabeza recostada en el pupitre. Recibiendo como respuesta un típico "problemático", del chico de coleta.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, iguales a como eran en Konoha a los 16, solo le faltaba ver a neji, ten-ten, lee, gaara, temari y kankuro, pero se imaginaba que se verían igual. Veía a todos sus amigos reunidos en ese grupito, excepto a Shikamaru que ya se había dormido.

En ese momento sonó el timbre haciendo que todos se sentaran, excepto Naruto que no tenia donde, al entrar el maestro Naruto lo reconoce inmediatamente, cabello blanco, mirada de aburrimiento, un cubre boca, ese era kakashi, su maestro.

-bien chicos empecemos con la…-se detuvo al ver al rubio parado-señor Namikaze, que alegría tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros… tome asiento junto a uchiha-san-naruto asintió y se sento al lado de su amigo. Una sonrisa surco sus labios al ver que Hinata se sentaba en frente.

-tu no cambias Naruto-le dijo Sasuke al ver como veía el asiento de enfrente –despues de tanto sigues enamorado de ella, y al parecer ella esta comenzando a corresponderte-esto ultimo lo dijo un poco mas triste, lo cual noto Naruto, acaso… ¿sasuke se estaba comenzando a enamorar de sakura?.

-dime algo teme… a ti… ¿te gusta sakura?-el azabache solo asintió. Entonces su compromiso solo complicaba las cosas, tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke.

* * *

><p>se que esta algo raro... pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio<p>

porfa comenten...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

En la hora de descanso los 9 chicos se reunieron en la terraza de la escuela, ahí hablaron de todo lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo que el rubio no estuvo presente, excepto Shikamaru que se había vuelto a dormir.

-y dinos Naruto…-hablo kiba llamando la atención del rubio –que soñaste, según nos a dicho sakura, soñaste con un mundo maravilloso en donde…- en los ojos del castaño se podía ver un brillo –podíamos golpear a casi cualquier persona…-

-no es exactamente eso kiba… -dijo un poco extrañado el chico de la actitud de su amigo –era un mundo en donde casi todos eran ninjas… de hecho… ustedes estaban ahí…-todos lo vieron atónitos ¿ellos estuvieron en su sueño? –sakura y Sasuke-teme eran mis compañeros de equipo, después en otro equipo estaban Hinata, kiba y shino- comenzó a contarlos con las manos –y después ino, Shikamaru y chouji-termino de contar a sus compañeros –ahora que recuerdo kiba…-el nombrado lo vio –¿tu no tienes un perro? –el chico negó -¿en cerio?... pues ahí tenias uno que se llamaba…-

-¡enserio!-grito feliz el chico de ojos rasgados –yo siempre he querido tener un perro, dime, dime… ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? –

-espera… después te lo cuento- el castaño asintió.

-y dinos Naruto ¿que mas paso?- pregunto ahora ino -¿acaso ahí no tenias novia o algo?...-

-de hecho…-iba a hablar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-según me contaron sus padres, soñó que se casaba…-todos lo vieron atentamente esperando que el chico hablara, casi todos lo veían con cara de asombro y saber quien era aquella afortunada aunque todos pensaban en una sola persona.

-_sakura-_pensaron los amigos del rubio.

Hinata también pensó eso, por lo que se puso triste, lo cual nadie noto, excepto Naruto, que aunque no lo pareciera, estaba atento a cada movimiento y expresión de la peli-azul. Naruto no quería que Hinata lo malentendiera, quería decirle a todos que se había casado con aquella chica de ojos color perla.

-¿con quien te casaste Naruto?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Shikamaru, por que estaba aun dormido y Hinata, que seguía triste. Naruto estaba decidido a no dejar que Hinata sufriera, o al menos no por su culpa, así que se armo de todo el valor que tenia dispuesto a decir el nombre de su esposa.

-fue con…-pero justo en ese momento suena la campana anunciando que el receso había terminado. Toda la pandilla estaba dispuesta a dispersarse, antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta ya casi todos se habían ido al salón excepto el, Hinata y Shikamaru, pero este ultimo en ese momento despertó, se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿no vienen?-les pregunto lo cual saco a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos a lo que asintieron y el peli-negro se fue a paso lento. Naruto se había parado y le extendió la mano a Hinata para ayudarla, a lo que ella con un leve sonrojo acepto. Naruto la jalo hacia arriba un poco fuerte haciendo que cuando Hinata estuviera de pie sus cuerpos estuvieron muy cerca.

-lo siento…-dijo un poco sonrojado Naruto, mientras no dejaba de ver los ojos de la chica, bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con sus labios, trago duro, extrañaba besarlos cuantas veces quisiera en el día, quería besar a la peli-azul. Se fue acercando a la chica despacio, por si ella se quería negar, pero no tuvo ninguna objeción de esos labios. Ya a unos cuantos milímetros estaba mas que decidido a no detenerse por nada.

-na-naruto…kun-esas palabras, extrañaba oírlas de esos labios –no-no deberiam…-pero en ese momento Naruto unió su boca con la de hinata. Naruto podía sentir el calor de Hinata, rápidamente puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la chica en respuesta rodeo el cuello del rubio. Ambos jóvenes no querían que aquel beso acabara, querían que fuera eterno, pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-hi-hinata-chan yo…-pero en ese momento reacciono, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Había besado a la chica que amaba, pero ella no lo sabia. –lo- lo siento- se separo rápidamente de ella.-¿hinata?- la chica no respondía, y en ese momento, se desmayo, por suerte Naruto la sujeto para que no chocara contra el suelo. –hinata… tu no cambias…-sus ojos mostraban ternura hacia la chica que yacía inconsciente –eso es lo que me encanta de ti… lo que me hizo y aun me hace amarte tanto…-sin mas la volvió a besar, después la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería.

Al llegar al salón vio al maestro y le dijo que Hinata no podía asistir hoy por que se había desmayado, y cuando le pregunto por que, el le dijo que no sabia la razón. Luego fue a su lugar encontrando a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿así que no sabes por que se desmallo Hinata-san?-le pregunto el azabache al rubio, sacando un rubor de su mejillas, en ese momento se acerco a su oído y le susurro –¿no será por que la besaste?- el rubio se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-¿Cómo lo…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Sasuke le respondió.

-solo te dire que estuve en el lugar y en el momento-

_-rayos!-exclamo Sasuke –olvide algo haya arriba… ire por el…-_

_-de acuerdo, Sasuke… si quieres te acompaño…-_

_-no hace falta… yo ire solo, sakura. En un rato los alcanzo-y sin mas que decir se fue corriendo a la terraza. Justo cuando llego vio una escena impresionante, Naruto y Hinata, besándose. Sasuke se quedo impresionado, oculto tras la puerta pero viendo todo, hasta que Hinata se desmayo._

–_**hinata… tu no cambias… eso es lo que me encanta de ti… lo que me hizo y aun me hace amarte tanto…-**_

_**- **__¿amarla?... entonces Naruto…-pensó el azabache, justo en ese momento Naruto cargo en brazos a la chica inconsiente._

-¿así que te gusta Hinata?-el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza-y entonces que pasara con…-decía mientras veía al frente a sakura sentada frente a el.

-tengo que romper ese compromiso…-dijo en voz baja, mas para el que para Sasuke –la pregunta es ¿Cómo?- sabia que sakura no lo rompería tan fácil sin una buena explicación. Así que tomo la decisión de decirle la verdad a todos, pero primero, había algo que tenia que hacer.

* * *

><p>un poco raro... pero esque ya se me olvido la mayoria de las cosas que tenia en mente perdon<p>

espero que les guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Naruto bajo de la limosina a pasos veloces, entro en su casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación. se recostó en su cama y hundió su rostro en su almohada. Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, el compromiso con Sakura no podía seguir, él no la amaba. Él estaba profundamente enamorado de Hinata, además, Sasuke ahora le gustaba Sakura y eso hacia que todo fuera mas complicado. Era curioso, Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero Sakura comenzaba a enamorarse de él, pero él amaba a Hinata, prácticamente era un circulo amoroso, o un triangulo, después de todo a Hinata no le gustaba sasuke. Como sea, ahora había comprobado que Hinata lo amaba también, igual que en Konoha, y esta vez no permitiría que nadie los separara.

-naruto, hijo, ¿ya llegaste?-pregunto fuera de la habitación Kushina.

-si m-mama- respondió desde la cama, todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar de hablar con su madre.

-en unas horas vienen a visitarnos tu tío Nagato y su familia- aviso la peli-roja mientras se alejaba.

-¡que!- dio un grito sordo, ¿Nagato? ¿su tío? ¡¿con familia? Esto era demasiado para el.

La noche llego y Naruto se encontraba vestido de traje, algo que lo incomodaba un poco. Finalmente, hizo su aparición una limosina negra, de la cual salieron tres personas. Un hombre alto, de cabello rojizo y ojos de un leve tono violeta, rápidamente Naruto lo identifico ¿ese era Nagato?, se veía diferente, quizás era que no era un esqueleto viviente, como lo recordaba. Detrás de él salieron una mujer, muy hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Ella era la esposa de Nagato, Kasuki, y junto a la pareja, aparición un chico de cabello rojizo como Nagato, pero los mismos ojos de kasuki, era su hijo. Quien, al ver a Naruto dio una leve sonrisa ladina.

-mama- hablo el rubio llamando la atención de Kushina -¿quien es el chico?- pregunto señalando al joven.

-el es tu primo...- lo siguiente que escucho Naruto, lo desconcertó -Kurama-.

_Kurama, kurama, kurama_ ese nombre rondaba por la cabeza del rubio, espera, acaso ese chico era... no, no podía ser... ¿o si?

Nagato y su familia rápidamente llegaron frente a la familia Namikaze.

-tiempo sin verte... hermanita- saludo Nagato, sorprendiendo aun mas al rubio menor.

-así es- desvió la vista de su hermano para ver a Kasuki -gusto en verte de nuevo, Kasuki-san-

-lo mismo digo- dijo con su melodiosa voz, la peli-castaña.

Kushina dirigió su vista al joven pelirrojo -Kurama, has crecido mucho, aun recuerdo cuando venias a vernos y jugabas con Naruto- dijo sonriendo la peli-roja.

-tu te vez cada vez mas linda tía Kushina- alago el joven, para después dirigir su vista a Naruto -hola, mocoso- saludo dando una gran sonrisa.

-no me gusta que me digas mocoso, Kurama- esas palabras no se dirigían directamente a su primo, solo que esa era su auto-respuesta cada vez que el Kyuubi le decía así.

-tu nunca cambiaras- respondió feliz el oji-miel.

Ambas familias entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron al comedor, donde rápidamente les sirvieron la cena.

-y dime hermano ¿que los trae por aquí?- pregunto Kushina mientras partían un poco de carne.

-de hecho venia a pedirte un favor- contesto Nagato mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en el plato.

-¿que tipo de favor?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-veras, Kasuki y yo hemos hablado muy seriamente acerca del futuro de nuestro hijo, y nos enteramos que Konoha Gakuen es una de las mejores escuelas... por lo que lo queremos enviar ahí- Kurama escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo al momento de oír eso.

-¡que!- gritaron por los adentros ambos jóvenes.

-suena bien- musito Kushina -y en realidad es la mejor escuela que puedes encontrar aquí-

-lo se, por eso te quería pedir el favor si no lo puedes hospedar aquí mientras él estudia- Kushina asintió. Kurama se levanto de un salto llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿que te pasa hijo?- pregunto Kasuki.

-me pasa que ustedes están planeando enviarme a otra escuela y ni siquiera decirme- dijo dando un tono de enojo a sus palabras.

-hijo solo pensamos en tu futuro- dijo Nagato tratando de calmar al peli-rojo.

-ahora entiendo porque mis maletas están arriba del auto- dijo en un tono de diversión.

-lo lamento, Kurama- dijo su madre tratando de calmarlo.

-¡KURAMA!- grito un rubio fuera de la mansión -¡apúrate que se nos hace tarde!-.

-ya voy, mocoso- hablo el peli-rojo mientras salía vestido con el uniforme de Konoha Gakuen, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-_igual que en Konoha, siges siendo un amargado_- pensó divertido naruto.

La limosina llego a la preparatoria y de ella bajaron Naruto y Kurama. El peli-rojo saco varios suspiros entre las chicas.

-¿que les pasa a estas chicas, mocoso?- pregunto confundido por la actitud de aquellas chicas.

-nada importante- respondió -y ya te dije... no me digas mocoso, Kurama-

-de acuerdo- dijo mientras entraban al plantel.

Naruto y Kurama entraron al salón de clases, en el cual ambos chicos estudiarían de ahora en adelante.

-Naruto- hablo una peli-rosa feliz de ver a su prometido -me alegra verte- rodeo el cuello del rubio y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

-S-Sakura-chan... te presento a mi primo Kurama- dijo el rubio zafándose del agarre de la oji-verde.

-¿eh?... a si... m-mucho gusto- pronuncio mientras su cerebro procesaba rápidamente todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. el chico que la amaba, o al menos eso decía ¿había rechazado que lo besara?.

-¿él es tu primo? no se ve tan idiota como tu, Dobe- se burlo una voz profunda, la cual Naruto conocía perfectamente.

-es que él es un amargado, teme- y así inicio la pelea de miradas.

-basta chicos, son muy problemáticos- pronuncio Shikamaru, y de un segundo a otro la pandilla estaba reunida.

-bien te presentare a mis amigos... y Sasuke- dijo burlándose.

-muy gracioso, teme- antes de que otra pelea iniciara, Sakura los interrumpió.

-bien... primero presentare al amargado- con decir eso, Sasuke le dio un golpe -me refería a mi primo, idiota- grito mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

-ah- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras Naruto recibió otro golpe por parte de su primo.

-el idiota eres tu- después de las lindas palabras de su primo, Naruto le presento a todos sus amigos ahí presentes y finalmente, al amor de su vida.

-y ella es Hinata-chan- ante la mención de su nombre la peli-azul se sonrojo y aun mas al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, en la mirada de Kurama apareció un brillo.

-_linda_-era lo que pensaba de la oji-blanca. Y Naruto, por alguna razón sentía que su primo seria su rival, aunque no sabia en que.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta!...<strong>

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en publicar pero no se me ocurria nada, espero que les guste y comenten, de verdad me ayundan mucho sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos lean mis historias porfis.**

**Espero que pasen unas buenas vacaciones de verano.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el rubio, algo desconcertado por la pregunta de su primo.

-dios- se quejó mientras se tapaba los oídos –eres un idiota, casi me dejas sordo, mocoso- Naruto frunció el ceño.

-no me digas mocoso, demonio- Kurama también frunció el ceño, de todo lo que le decía su primo, esa simple palabra era la que más detestaba, y lo peor de todo, era que se lo decía desde que eran niños, aunque jamás entendió el porqué.

-como sea… ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no- respondió seco, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su primo.

-¿no?- repitió preguntándole, y Naruto asintió -¿Por qué no?- pregunto esta vez molesto -ella está libre, no tiene novio, ni ningún compromiso, dime porque no- exigió saber su primo, pero el rubio sabía que nada de lo que le dijera sería suficiente, además, él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar a Hinata, él ya estaba comprometido, por mucho que lo odiara, pero sería por poco tiempo.

-porque… ella está enamorada de alguien más- fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió, no podía decirle que él era esa persona, ni mucho menos que el correspondía sus sentimientos, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente.

-pero si ella me dejara acercarme, estoy seguro que podría llegar a gustarle- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lo que molesto más la Namikaze.

-te he dicho que no y punto- reclamó molesto, su primo era realmente terco.

-no me interesa lo que digas, yo quiero acercarme a ella, conocerla y que ella me conozca también, y… el tiempo dirá si podemos estar juntos-

-Kurama, te prohíbo que te acerques a ella-

-¿Quién eres tú para impedirme eso? Solo ella puede decirme eso, hasta que ella no me pida que me aleje, no lo hare- Naruto apretó los dientes, no podía responderle a su primo, él no tenía el derecho para hacerlo, el solo era… un amigo de Hinata, solo eso, y al recordarse eso, se enojaba más.

-…- guardo silencio, mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños, sentía que en cualquier momento la sangre brotaría de estas.

-como sea, mañana hablare con ella, te guste o no- declaró mientras le enviaba una mirada retadora a su primo, Naruto entendió que Kurama se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata, y a pesar de eso, seguía asiéndolo sufrir.

* * *

><p>Apenas amaneció, Naruto se vistió para la escuela, y se fue antes que Kurama siquiera despertara por completo.<p>

Al llegar a la escuela, entró en su aula y se sorprendió de ver a Hinata ahí. sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al notar que él había llegado.

-buenos días, Na-Naruto-kun- una boba sonrisa surcó los labios de Naruto, con solo oírla decir su nombre, su día se alegraba.

Ella evadía su mirada, sabía que aun sentía vergüenza por lo que había pasado, y él también se sentía avergonzado, pero a pesar de eso, a él le encantaba recordarlo.

-buenos días, Hinata-chan- las mejillas de la peli-azul se tornaron rojizas, desde que Naruto había despertado de su coma la había comenzado a llamas así, y eso le gustaba.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos segundos, faltaba unos 15 minutos para que las personas comenzaran a llegar a la escuela, y Naruto sabía que tenía que aprovecharlos, antes de que su primo llegara y decidiera comenzar a acercarse a Hinata, a SU Hinata.

-Hinata… yo… quería disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día…- a Hinata le dolía oírlo decir eso, sonaba arrepentido, y eso la hacía sentir que había sido un error.

-n-no te pre-preocupes, Na-Naruto-kun- le dijo, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que la había hecho sentir mal, sabia darse cuenta de sus emociones fácilmente, él era su esposo, claro, en su mente.

-pero… yo en verdad… ya no podía aguantar- Hinata levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto, parado tan cerca de ella, de su rostro –tenia tanto que quería besarte que yo…- el rostro de la Hyuga comenzó a tornarse cada vez más rojizo –por favor, no te desmayes- le pidió mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica –por favor… me gustaría terminar de hablar- Hinata asintió –veras, sé que te sonará algo absurdo, pero desde hace mucho, estoy enamorado de ti… Te amo, Hinata- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –no, no llores, no quiero verte llorar, no soporto verte llorar- pasó su dedo pulgar por sus ojos, evitando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Naruto-kun… yo…- antes de que pudiera seguir intentando hablar, el rubio volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos.

-Hinata… hay algo que quiero que sepas… cuando estuve en coma, y soñé con todo eso, ¿recuerdas que mencioné que me casé?- ella asintió -¿quieres saber con quién?- ella asintió de nuevo, aunque más dudosa, Naruto sonrió, sabía que creía que diría "Sakura" -contigo- Hinata lo vio sorprendida.

-¿con…migo?- dijo algo dudosa, quizás había odio mal.

-sí, me enamore de ti mientras dormía, te amé, te amo y sé que te amaré por mucho tiempo- parecía que Hinata no dejaría de llorar, pero aun así, Naruto no dejaría de borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos –quiero estar contigo, desde ahora y para siempre Hinata- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿y qué hay de Sakura-san?- la sonrisa de Naruto se borró.

-hoy voy a hablar con ella, hoy voy a romper mi compromiso con ella, pero antes de hacerlo, quiero que sepas lo que siento, que sin ti no podría ser feliz- le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente –además…-Hinata lo miro con duda –mi primo piensa que eres linda, y yo no pienso permitir por nada del mundo que intente algo contigo, primero lo mato antes de que se te acerque- Hinata dio una risilla queda –aunque… si tú quieres estar con el… yo, me apartaré y…- no termino de hablar, Hinata volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos.

-yo solo quiero estar contigo, Naruto-kun, porque… te amo- Naruto sonrió, aun recordaba la primera vez que le había dicho esas palabras, fue justo en la pelea contra Pain, aunque casi la perdió, se alegraba de haberla oído decir eso.

Naruto volvió a besarla, más lentamente que las dos últimas veces, sintiendo el cálido y dulce sabor de Hinata.

-¡Naruto!- el grito de Sakura los hizo separarse, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, y vieron ahí parada a la peli-rosa, con Ino a su lado.

De los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a salir lágrimas, su novio, no, su prometido la estaba engañando con quien ella consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. Sakura salió corriendo, mientras Ino aún seguía viendo la escena.

-chicos…¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto algo desconcertada, hacia un segundo ella y Sakura iban caminando tranquilas, hablando de lo feliz que era la peli-rosa y, seguramente, lo feliz que era Naruto. Pero al llegar al aula, vieron a Naruto y Hinata, besándose. Ino siempre supo que Hinata estuvo enamorada de Naruto, pero jamás espero que hiciera eso, y mas si el chico ya estaba comprometido.

-ire a hablar con ella- dijo Naruto mientras corria, tratando de alcanzar a Sakura. Cuando Naruto se fue, Ino volteo a ver a Hinata, con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

-Hinata, quiero que me expliques que ocurre- la peli-azul asintió, estaba preocupada y a la vez triste por su amiga, parecía que Sakura en verdad se había enamorado de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí la continuación, algo corta lo sé, pero aquí esta, y eso es lo que importa \(°.°)**

**Aviso, faltan como dos capítulos para que esta historia termine, lo siento, pero tiene tanto que no la escribo que olvide la mayor parte de lo que venía, además la idea, originalmente era d capítulos. **

**Bueno, Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
